A Longlife Promise
by Sync-XiN
Summary: Di malam penuh takdir itu, kedua remaja yang dulu terpisah kembali bertemu, tanpa ingatan. Sayangnya, pertemuan kembali sepasang remaja ini membawa akhir kepada kisah mereka. IchiXSen, rated T just to be safe. Yeah, summary hates me.


A Bleach fanfiction dedicated for Bleach: Vivariation 2 with a theme of Hysteria Preamble

Yang menjadi "Hysteria Preamble" dalam cerita ini adalah Blanks dan lapangan di depan stasiun yang menjadi awal pertemuan Ichigo dan Senna.

**Disclaimer: **I do own Bleach. Uhh...sorry, I left 2 words. I do **wish to **own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. Hail him. XD

Hope you enjoy ^^

* * *

><p><strong>A Longlife Promise<strong>

"_A-Aku…Kurosaki-kun…" gumam seorang gadis berambut jingga gugup. Wajahnya yang biasa polos kini tampak begitu dewasa._

"_Hmm?"_

"_A-aku…" gumamnya lagi. Sama seperti sebelumnya, gadis itu berhenti sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Keheningan menyelimuti kedua remaja berambut oranye itu. Akhirnya, dengan rona merah muda menghiasi wajahnya, ia memejamkan kedua mata cokelatnya dan melanjutkan ucapannya tadi, "A-aku sangat menyukai Kurosaki-kun! M-Maukah kau…ah! A-Apa yang aku katakan? M-Maaf!"_

_Seketika itu juga, gadis berambut oranye itu berlari kecil dan menghilang di balik sebuah pintu besi yang menjadi satu-satunya jalan untuk kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah, meninggalkan seorang pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya sendirian di atap sekolah yang bermandikan cahaya oranye kemerahan matahari terbenam itu._

_Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun itu hanya bisa terdiam. Mata amber-nya yang biasa terlihat sangat hidup kini hanya memandangi pintu besi di mana gadis tadi menghilang dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tak sepatah katapun menyelinap keluar dari mulutnya – semua yang ingin ia katakan tersangkut di dalam benaknya, 'Inoue…kau…'_

_###_

Berdiri mematung di depan sebuah rak berisikan majalah-majalah mingguan ialah seorang remaja berambut oranye, Kurosaki Ichigo. Tatapan kosong tanpa ekspresi memancar dari mata ambernya, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan artikel yang ia baca beberapa saat yang lalu, tepat sebelum pikirannya dibanjiri oleh seorang gadis pemilik sepasang mata berwarna coklat muda.

Sesekali, pemuda itu menutup matanya dan menghela nafas hanya untuk kembali tenggelam di dalam pikirannya sendiri. Hal yang sama ia lakukan selama kurang lebih setengah jam sampai akhirnya ia tersadar dari pikirannya yang tak kunjung usai. Pemuda itu pun, untuk yang terakhir kalinya, menghela napasnya dan meletakkan majalah yang ia pegang kembali ke rak setinggi dua meter yang berdiri di depannya lalu perlahan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan toko buku itu.

###

Malam itu berbeda dari malam-malam lainnya. Berpayungkan kanvas hitam bertaburan bintang, angin malam bertiup sepoi-sepoi, membelai lembut wajah pemuda berambut oranye itu. Ditengah keheningan malam itu, Ichigo berjalan menyusuri sebuah taman seorang diri. Tatapan matanya masih tetap sama seperti sebelumnya.

Perlahan, ia menengadah ke atas. Ribuan bintang yang berkilauan, sekaligus kebimbangan yang tak dapat ia sembunyikan lagi, terpantul jelas di mata ambernya. Tidak pernah ia kira sebelumnya bahwa akan tiba saat seperti ini – saat dimana ia harus membuat keputusan yang mermpertaruhkan perasaan sahabatnya. Sambil menutup matanya, pemuda itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan bergumam, "Apa yang harus – "

Belum pemuda itu menyelesaikan gumamannya, beberapa – bukan, puluhan _reiatsu _tak dikenal meluap keluar. Bahkan _shinigami_ paling tidak sensitif sepanjang sejarah pun merasakan kumpulan _reiatsu _ini. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Ichigo pun berlari meninggalkan taman itu.

'Aneh…reiatsu ini bukanlah milik shinigami ataupun hollow,'batinnya sambil tetap menjaga ritme ayunan langkahnya. Untuk sesaat, setitik kesedihan terpantul di kedua matanya, 'Meskipun begitu…mengapa perasaan ini terasa begitu familiar?'

Tak sampai lima menit pemuda bermata amber itu berlari, sampailah ia di tempat itu; tempat dimana kisahnya dengan seorang gadis yang kini terhenti berawal – tempat dimana waktunya dengan sang gadis yang terhenti dua tahun silam akan sekali lagi mengalir.

'Stasiun huh?' batin Ichigo seraya memperlambat larinya. Satu belokan lagi dan misteri tentang pemilik _reiatsu _misterius tersebut akan terungkap. Pemuda berambut oranye itu pun mengeluarkan sebuah pil berwarna hijau dari saku kanan celananya dan menelannya. Seketika itu juga, sesosok pemuda berpenampilan yang sama dengan Ichigo terpisah dari tubuhnya yang kini telah berganti kepemilikan. Hal yang membedakan kedua pemuda serupa ini hanyalah _hakama_ hitam dan sebilah pedang besar milik pemuda berambut oranye yang satu lagi. Kini, Kurosaki Ichigo telah menjadi seorang _shinigami_.

"Oi, Kon!" perintahnya, "Kembali ke rumah! Jangan berkeliaran dengan tubuh itu, apalagi melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak! Kalau sudah mengerti, cepat pergi."

Menghiraukan protes dari tubuh aslinya, _shinigami _itu berpaling, kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan menghilang di balik belokan itu, meninggalkan tubuhnya – Kon, sendiri di tengah sunyinya malam itu.

###

"A-Apa-apaan ini?" gumamnya tak percaya. Mata ambernya terbelalak tak percaya melihat puluhan sosok berwarna putih dengan kepala berbentuk runcing berwarna merah memenuhi lapangan yang berada persis di depan satu-satunya stasiun di kota itu. Dengan Zangetsu, _zanpakuto _miliknya, di genggaman tangan kanannya, Ichigo pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kumpulan makhluk putih itu dengan hati-hati.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan mungil menarik lengan baju kiri Ichigo. Pemilik tangan itu lalu bergumam, "Ichigo…"

Terkejut, seketika itu juga pemuda berambut oranye itu mengayunkan tangan kirinya, berusaha melepaskan genggaman pada lengan bajunya, dan berbalik membelakangi sekumpulan makhluk tak dikenal itu. Sosok seorang gadis berbaju putih terpantul di mata ambernya.

Angin malam meniup rambut ungu kehitam-hitamannya yang terurai. Dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya dan sebuah senyuman kecil terlukis di wajahnya, gadis itu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Akhirnya…akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi…"

Seketika itu juga, sinar hilang dari mata ambernya – warna mata yang sama dengan Ichigo. Perlahan, tubuhnya jatuh lemas di pelukan pemuda berambut oranye itu.

"O-Oi!" teriaknya kaget, "Apa yang – hei! Kau tidak apa-apa? Jawab aku! Oi!"

###

Perlahan, kedua mata berwarna amber itu terbuka, memberikan cahaya pada dunianya yang gelap. Gadis berambut ungu kehitam-hitaman itu pun perlahan bangkit dan mengusap matanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" sapa Ichigo sinis.

"Ah…ini di mana?" tanyanya balik.

"Kamarku," jawab pemuda itu singkat. Untuk beberapa saat, tak sepatah katapun menyelinap keluar dari mulut kedua remaja tersebut. Keheningan yang canggung pun memenuhi ruangan itu.

Sepasang remaja berada di dalam sebuah ruangan – sebuah kamar tidur. Berdua. Malam hari. Gadis bermata amber itu pun tertuduk malu ketika ia menyadari situasi saat itu, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam. Tiba-tiba, tangannya meraih sehelai selimut yang tadi dipakainya dan menutupi tubuhnya dan menjauh dari Ichigo.

Dengan suara yang bergetar, ia pun memecah keheningan itu, "H-Hei…k-kau…baju ini…"

"A-Apaan sih?" jawab pemuda itu ikut gugup, "Kalau bicara yang jelas."

"B-Bukan kau yang…menggatinya kan?" gumamnya malu.

Mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu, Ichigo, dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus, langsung menyangkal dengan gugupnya, "T-Tentu saja bukan! Y-Yuzu yang menggantinya, Yuzu! M-Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu…"

"Syukurlah…" gumamnya lega.

"Lagipula, apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam kepalamu? Tiba-tiba pingsan di tempat seperti itu," protes pemuda bermata amber itu.

Menghela napasnya, gadis itu pun membalas, "Kalau aku bisa memilih tempat untuk kehilangan kesadaran, itu namanya tidur kan?"

Tak sepatah katapun terpikirkan oleh Ichigo untuk membalas jawaban gadis itu. "O-Oh iya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku? Apakah kita pernah bertemu di suatu tempat?" ujarnya panik mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hmm? Apa sih yang kau bicarakan?" balasnya seraya tertawa kecil, "Ini aku, Senna! Leluconmu tidak lucu tahu!"

"Eh? S-Sen…na?" gumam Ichigo. Untuk sesaat, semua yang ada di depannya menghilang – jendela kamarnya yang memantulkan sosok dirinya dengan jelas, meja belajarnya sekaligus belasan buku yang berserakan di atasnya dan bahkan gadis pemilik sepasang mata yang memliki warna yang sama dengan mata ambernya, Senna, digantikan oleh kegelapan pekat. Mata ambernya yang biasa terlihat bersemangat kini kehilangan sinarnya.

"…go! Oi, Ichigo! Kau tidak apa-apa?" panggil Senna seraya melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah pemuda yang terdiam di depannya. Secara ajaib, suara gadis berambut hitam keungu-unguan itu berhasil menyeret Ichigo kembali ke dunia nyata.

"A-Ah…ada apa?" balasnya terburu-buru. Entah mengapa, nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi. Memang, kondisi Ichigo saat itu tidak bisa dibilang normal. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Raut mukanya yang santai beberapa detik lalu kini tergantikan oleh ketegangan yang terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

"T-Tidak ada apa-apa kok…haha…" jawab pemuda itu singkat dengan sebuah senyum palsu terlukis di wajahnya, berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan ketegangan yang tetap tak dapat ia sembunyikan. Sekali lagi, hanya keheningan semata memenuhi ruangan itu.

Selama beberapa puluh detik keadaan tetap seperti itu. Akhirnya, dikalahkan oleh keheningan yang sangat menekan itu, Ichigo berkata, "Senna…entah mengapa nama itu terasa sangat familiar."

Melihat sinar mata amber milik Ichigo saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, Senna sampai pada sebuah kenyataan yang sangat menyakitkan. Semua yang keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut oranye di depannya bukanlah lelucon seperti yang ia kira sebelumnya – semua itu adalah kenyataan, kenyataan yang sangat menyakitkan baginya yang telah menanti pertemuan kembali ini selama dua tahun.

"…benarkah?" kata Senna. Kali ini, giliran gadis bermata amber itu memasang sebuah senyum palsu – sebuah senyum yang terlalu nyata untuk sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan. Tentu saja, pemuda yang tingkat kepekaannya mendekati nol seperti Ichigo gagal menyadarinya.

Dengan senyum kekanak-kanakan di wajahnya, pemuda itu kembali berkata, "Apa mungkin kita pernah bertemu di suatu tempat ya? Hmm…tapi aneh. Tidak biasanya aku melupakan nama orang yang pernah kutemui…"

Kalimat itu, bagaikan sebilah pedang ditancapkan di hatinya, telah mencabik-cabik perasaan gadis bermata amber itu. Tentu saja, tanpa sepengetahuan Ichigo. Mata ambernya yang biasa berkilau indah kini mulai dibasahi cairan sebening kristal.

Sekuat apapun ia berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak membasahi pipinya, sebesar apapun usahanya untuk tidak menangis di depan pemuda yang ia cintai, gadis itu tak kuasa membendung kesedihan hatinya. Setetes demi setetes, cairan sebening kristal itu pun mulai membasahi pipinya. Saat itulah, pandangan gadis itu mendarat pada kanvas hitam yang berhiaskan ratusan – bahkan ribuan bintang yang bersinar gemerlapan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo melihat gadis di depannya yang tiba-tiba terdiam menatapi langit malam melalui jendela kamarnya. Bahkan kilauan ribuan bintang pun tak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihan yang terpantul jelas di mata amber gadis itu. Pertanyaan pemuda itu pun dibiarkan tak terjawab.

Akhirnya, sang gadis menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan memejamkan kedua mata ambernya. Sambil bangkit berdiri, ia membelakangi Ichigo dan berkata, "Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku hanya terkejut melihat bintang sebanyak ini. Itu saja."

"Oh…ah, oi! Jangan seenaknya berdiri di tempat tidur orang!" protes Ichigo.

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti," balasnya lemas seraya turun dari tempat tidur berseprai biru muda itu. Sesaat kemudian, sebuah senyum telah menghiasi wajahnya. Bukan sebuah senyum palsu yang dipaksakan, melainkan sebuah senyum malaikat dari dalam lubuk hatinya. Berhiaskan senyuman terindah yang pernah dilihat kedua mata amber milik pemuda di depannya, Senna tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Syukurlah…"

"Hmm?"

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu," terangnya diiringi tawa kecil yang sama seperti sebelumya. Kini, senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya terlihat semakin mempesona, "Cerewet tentang hal kecil seperti ini…"

"C-Cerewet!" bantah pemuda berambut oranye itu malu, "Ini bukan hal kecil tahu!"

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti~" balas Senna dengan nada sinis seraya menjulurkan lidahnya keluar. Sekali lagi, gadis berambut ungu kehitam-htaman itu membalikkan badannya ke arah jendela kamar Ichigo, kembali menatap ribuan bintang yang memancarkan sinarnya yang indah, menghiasi langit malam di malam takdir itu. Kini, waktu kedua remaja yang dulu pernah terhenti telah kembali mengalir.

"Ah…" gumam Senna. Sesaat kemudian, ia sudah merangkak di atas tempat tidur Ichigo. Tentu saja, pemuda berambut oranye itu tidak tinggal diam.

"Oi! Kan sudah kubilang, jangan naik ke atas tempat tidur orang sembarangan!" protesnya kesal.

"Cuma sebentar kok…" balas gadis bermata amber itu santai sambil membuka jendela di depannya. Angin malam pun mengalir masuk melalui jendela, membelai lembut kedua remaja bermata amber itu.

"Yosh…" gumam Senna seraya merangkak keluar melalui jendela yang ia buka. Tentu saja, seperti biasa, Ichigo tidak tinggal diam.

"O-Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini lantai dua tahu!"

"Apaan sih? Anak kecil juga tahu kalau ini lantai dua," balas gadis itu risih. Tubuh bagian atasnya telah sukses menyelinap keluar dari lubang jendela kamar itu.

"Kalau sudah tahu cepat masuk!" ujar pemuda itu panik, "Kalau jatuh kau tidak akan selamat tahu!"

"Tenang saja, aku bukan orang yang bisa jatuh dari lantai dua begitu saja...mungkin," balas Senna santai. Kini, seluruh bagian tubuhnya telah sukses melewati jendela itu. Dengan hati-hati, gadis berambut ungu kehitam-hitaman itu mulai bangkit berdiri dan membentangkan kedua tangannya. Sambil menutup kedua mata ambernya, ia pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Angin malam membelai tubuh gadis itu dengan lembut, melayangkan rambut ungu kehitam-hitamannya yang diurai begitu saja. Sosok seorang malaikat itu terpantul jelas di kedua mata amber Ichigo, membuatnya kehilangan puluhan kata-kata yang sejak tadi siap menghujani malaikat di depannya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu berbalik. Kedua pasang mata amber itu pun bertemu pandang. Sekali lagi, keheningan kembali datang menghampiri sepasang remaja itu, menelan mereka ke dalam dimensi lain – dimensi dimana waktu berjalan begitu lambat, dimana tak ada seorangpun selain kedua remaja itu ada. Sebuah senyum malaikat pun kembali menghiasi wajah gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat ke sini!" ajaknya seraya, dengan hati-hati, bergeser dari mulut jendela itu dan menarik pemuda berambut oranye itu keluar melewati jendela yang tadi dibukanya. Untuk beberapa saat, Ichigo pun terdiam. Tak pernah ia sangka ia akan merasakan keindahan yang tak satu katapun dapat menjelaskannya di atas atap rumahnya sendiri bersama orang yang baru ia temui beberapa jam lalu. Tersenyum puas, pemuda bermata amber itu pun berbaring dengan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal dan menatap kanvas hitam yang terbentang luas di atasnya.

Masih berdiri, dengan kedua tangannya terlipat rapi di belakangnya, gadis bernama Senna itu menengadah ke atas dan bergumam lembut, "Indah kan?"

"Hn," balas pemuda itu singkat. Setelah cukup lama berdiri, gadis itu pun, beralaskan genteng yang terbentang beberapa meter dari jendela tempatnya keluar tadi, akhirnya duduk. Sambil bersandar pada dinding rumah itu, ia pun meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas lututnya – tangan yang kanan di atas yang kiri – dan kembali menatap langit malam yang berhiaskan ribuan bintang di atasnya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, waktu kembali berjalan begitu lambat. Keheningan pun kembali menelan sepasang remaja itu ke dunia milik mereka berdua.

"Kau…suka tempat tinggi?" tanya Ichigo memecah keheningan yang sejak tadi melingkupi mereka.

"Hmm? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" tanya gadis itu balik.

"Habis, jangankan berdiri, kebanyakan orang bahkan tidak akan berani keluar ke tempat seperti ini," terangnya dengan nada yang sedikit jengkel, "Tapi kau malah dengan santainya bergerak kesana kemari tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang yang melihatnya…"

"Jangan bilang…kau marah?"

"B-Bodoh, siapa yang marah?" balas Ichigo panik, "Aku hanya khawatir."

Mendengar perkataan pemuda berambut oranye itu, sebuah senyum kembali menghiasi wajah Senna. Seperti biasa, ia pun tertawa kecil.

"A-Apa? Memangnya aku tidak boleh khawatir?" protes Ichigo mendengar tawa kecil itu.

"Maaf, maaf…" kata gadis itu seraya menggantikan tawa kecilnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang terlukis indah di wajahnya, "Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku…malah senang…"

Seketika itu juga, pemuda berambut oranye itu terdiam malu. Kata-kata yang membanjiri pikirannya tersangkut di ujung tenggorokannya. Rona merah yang tadi samar-samar menghiasi wajahnya kini terlihat jelas. Sangat jelas.

"Aku cuma bercanda kok!" goda gadis bermata amber itu seraya tertawa tanpa henti, "Ahaha…coba lihat wajahmu! Merah sekali! Semerah kepiting rebus! Ahahahaha – duh, perutku sakit. Hehehe…"

Dengan wajah yang masih semerah seekor kepiting rebus, Ichigo membalas, "Be-berisik!"

"Ahh…maaf, maaf!" ujar gadis itu setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya. Sekali lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kedua remaja itu kembali membisu.

Saat itu, tanpa memberi peringatan pada kedua remaja itu, segaris cahaya melintasi kanvas hitam yang berhiaskan bintang itu. Lintasan cahaya itu terpantul jelas di kedua pasang mata amber itu, membuat kedua pemiliknya terdiam melihat indahnya pemandangan itu.

"Ah, bintang jatuh!" ujar Senna semangat, memecahkan keheningan itu. Kedua mata ambernya terlihat begitu kekanak-kanakan. "Hey, hey, ayo buat permohonan!" sambungnya lagi.

"Hah? Permohonan? Buat apa? Hal tidak masuk akal seperti itu…" balas Ichigo sinis.

"Huuh, yasudah. Kalau kau tak mau, aku sendiri saja!" katanya lagi kesal. Gadis itu pun memejamkan kedua mata ambernya dan melipat kedua tangannya, menaruhnya tepat di depan dadanya. Untuk beberapa saat, tak ada sepatah katapun memecahkan keheningan yang kini kembali meliputi kedua remaja itu.

Melihat sang gadis membuka matanya, Ichigo pun bertanya, "Apa yang kau minta?"

"R.a.h.a.s.i.a!" balas Senna seraya menjulurkan lidahnya. Sekali lagi, kedua remaja itu tenggelam dalam keheningan malam itu.

"Tapi kau tidak salah juga," ujar gadis itu memecah kesunyian.

"Soal apa?"

"Soal aku menyukai tempat tinggi…"

"Oh…"

"Tidak ingin tahu alasannya?" tanya gadis itu.

"Tidak juga."

"Kau…masih marah ya?" goda gadis bermata amber itu. Kali ini, pemuda berambut oranye itu tidak membalas sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba, gadis itu bangkit berdiri. Kedua tangannya ia bentangkan selebar mungkin. Sambil menutup kedua mata ambernya, ia pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berkata, "You know, when you're up high, all the stuff that looks confusing and messed up –"

"Suddenly becomes crystal clear, right?" potong pemuda berambut oranye itu.

"Eh?" gumam Senna kaget, tak percaya akan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"Ah…b-barusan itu apa?" ujarnya bingung seraya bangkit dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis berambut ungu kehitam-hitaman yang berdiri tak percaya di sampingnya, "Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kalimat itu sebelumnya…"

'_Tentu saja kau pernah, bodoh!' _batin gadis itu. Senyum yang sejak tadi menghiasi wajahnya perlahan lenyap. Mata ambernya memancarkan kesedihan yang belum pernah dilihat Ichigo sebelumya.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu santai tanpa tahu perasaan gadis di sampingnya itu.

Mendengar dua patah kata yang dengan santainya keluar dari mulut pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya, kesedihan yang sejak tadi ia bending pun akhirnya meluap keluar. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Senna pun berteriak kesal, "Dasar kepala jeruk bodoh! Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Aku tak mau tahu la –"

Tiba-tiba, tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, gadis berambut ungu kehitam-hitaman itu terduduk lemas. Nafasnya mulai memburu; tatapannya yang tadi dipenuhi kesedihan perlahan kosong; wajahnya yang sempat dihiasi oleh sebuah senyum malaikat kini memucat. Dengan kepala tertunduk, ia menutup kedua mata ambernya, menahan rasa sakit di dalam kepalanya.

"O-Oi! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo khawatir seraya menghampiri gadis itu. Sayangnya, rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan itu merenggut suaranya. Tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Senna, Ichigo pun melanjutkan perkataannya, "A-Aku minta maaf, _okay_?" Sama seperti sebelumnya, tak sepatah kata pun menyelinap keluar dari mulut gadis bermata amber itu. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, dengan suara yang penuh dengan ketidakberdayaan, pemuda itu pun kembali bergumam, "Oi…jawab aku. Leluconmu tidak lucu tahu…"

Melihat keadaan gadis itu yang tidak membaik sama sekali, pemuda berambut oranye itu bangkit berdiri dan menyandarkan tubuh yang tertuduk lemas itu di dinding rumahnya dan membuka kembali jendela kamarnya. Perlahan, ia mengangkat tubuh gadis itu, menggendongnya melalui jendela kamarnya.

"Ichi…aku…tidak apa-apa," gumam gadis itu sambil tersenyum lemah, "Kepalaku hanya sedikit…sakit kok. M-Mungkin –"

"Sudahlah, jangan bicara lagi. Akan kubawakan obat, tahanlah sebentar lagi," balas pemuda itu seraya membaringkan gadis bermata amber itu di tempat tidurnya. Perlahan, langkah kaki pemuda itu pun menjauh, meninggalkan Senna sendirian.

"Ichigo…"

###

"Yuzu! Oi, Yuzu!" panggil pemuda berambut oranye itu panik. Tangan kanannya mengetuk pintu yang berdiri tegak di depannya.

Perlahan, pintu itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sesosok gadis dengan rambut pendek berwarna cokelat muda mengenakan baju tidurnya. Dengan lemas, tangan kirinya mengusap mata cokelat tuanya yang setengah terpejam.

"Ada apa sih, Ichi-nii?" balasnya setengah mengantuk.

"Ah, maaf membangunkanmu…" pemuda itu meminta maaf, "Apa kau punya obat sakit kepala?"

"Hmm? Obat sakit kepala ya? Sebentar…" ujar gadis itu lemas. Dengan mata setengah terpejam, gadis itu berjalan terhuyung-huyung meninggalkan Ichigo.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu pun kembali dengan se_strip _obat di tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya masih sibuk mengusap matanya yang belum juga terbuka sepenuhnya. Dengan lemas, ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya sambil bergumam, "Ini…"

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Ichigo pun menyambar obat itu dari tangan adiknya dan memalingkan badannya, bersiap untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Belum sempat pemuda bermata amber itu mencapai tangga yang terdapat di seberang kamar itu, gadis itu kembali berkata, "Ichi-nii…"

Mendengar namanya disebut, pemuda itu melihat ke arah sang gadis. Sambil mengeluarkan seutas pita berwarna merah dari kantung baju tidurnya, gadis bermata cokelat tua itu melanjutkan, "Ini punya Ichi-nii bukan?"

"Apaan sih? Kau mengigau ya? balas pemuda itu, "Mana mungkin aku punya pita kan?"

Sambil menghela nafas, ia menghampiri gadis itu dan mengambil pita merah itu dari tangan kanannya.

"Sudah sana ti –"

Tanpa sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pemuda itu berlutut kesakitan. Tangan kirinya, sambil menopang tubuhnya yang hampir menyentuh lantai kayu rumahnya itu, menggenggam pita merah yang tadi diambilnya dari tangan adiknya seerat mungkin, seakan-akan pita itu akan menghilang apabila ia melonggarkan genggamannya sementara tangannya yang satu lagi mencengkram kepalanya sekuat tenaga, berharap rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya itu dapat berhenti.

"S-Senna…"

###

"Oi Senna!" panggil Ichigo tak sabar seraya mendobrak masuk ke dalam kamarnya, "Akhirnya aku –"

Teriakan penuh semangat pemuda itu terhenti seketika. Mata ambernya terbelalak tak percaya melihat pemandangan kamar tidurnya. Gadis yang beberapa menit lalu ia baringkan di tempat tidurnya kini lenyap, meninggalkan jendela kamar itu terbuka lebar. Sekali lagi, angin malam bertiup masuk, membelai wajah tak percaya pemuda itu.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia mengeluarkan sebuah lencana berukirkan tengokorak dari dalam saku celananya dan meletakkannya di dadanya. Seketika itu juga, sosoknya yang berbaju hitam dengan sebuah pisau dapur raksasa di tangan kanannya muncul terpisah dari tubuh aslinya. Sekali lagi, Kurosaki Ichigo telah menjadi seorang _shinigami._

Dengan sosok gadis bermata amber itu tergambar jelas di pikirannya, _shinigami_ itu melompat keluar jendela dan berlari menuju panggung akhir kisah kedua remaja bermata amber tersebut.

###

Hamparan makhluk berwarna putih berkepala runcing berwarna merah yang tadi ditemui Ichigo memenuhi lapangan yang berada di depan stasiun itu. Berdiri lemas di tengah-tengah kerumunan makhluk berjubah putih itu ialah sang gadis pemilik sepasang mata berwarna amber.

"Kenapa…kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini?" tanya gadis itu pelan.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, bodoh," jawabnya singkat.

Seketika itu juga, puluhan makhluk putih yang sejak tadi memenuhi lapangan itu lenyap begitu saja, meninggalkan sepasang remaja itu berdua. Kedua pasang mata amber itu menatap satu sama lain.

"Aku…ingat semuanya," ujar pemuda itu. Sebuah senyum penuh rasa bangga terlukis di wajahnya. Kata-kata yang ia ucapkan berhasil membungkam gadis berambut ungu tua di depannya.

"Kau…benar-benar ingat?" tanya Senna tak percaya. Kali ini, pemuda itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Melihat hal itu, gadis itu pun berpaling membelakangi Ichigo, berusaha menyembunyikan sebuah senyum malaikat yang sekali lagi menghiasi wajahnya. "Syukurlah…" gumamnya.

"Oh iya," Ichigo memecah kesunyian yang sekali lagi, untuk yang terakhir kalinya, melingkupi kedua remaja itu sambil mengeluarkan seutas pita merah, "Ini punyamu."

Melihat pita berwarna merah itu, detak jantung Senna berdetak lebih cepat. Puluhan kenangannya dengan pemuda yang sekarang berdiri di depannya kembali membanjiri pikiran gadis itu.

Masih membelakangi Ichigo, gadis bermata amber itu menjawab, "Tak apa, kau saja yang simpan."

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu heran.

Sambil berpaling ke arah Ichigo, gadis itu pun menjawab, "Dengan begini, kau tidak akan melupakanku lagi kan?"

Senyum yang saat itu menghiasi wajah Senna adalah senyum terindah yang pernah dilihat kedua mata amber Ichigo, bahkan lebih indah dari senyum seorang malaikat sendiri. Sosok malaikatnya saat itu terpatri jelas di dalam ingatan pemuda itu, membuatnya kehilangan semua kata-kata yang hendak ia ucapkan.

Senyum yang tadi begitu memukau kini mulai memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam. "Hei, Ichigo…" bisiknya pelan, menyeret pemuda bermata amber itu kembali dari dunia khayalannya, "Kau…benar-benar menepati janjimu ya…"

"Ah…I-iya juga ya…" balas Ichigo kaget, "Akhirnya kita…bertemu lagi."

"Hn!" gumam gadis berambut ungu tua itu, "Permohonanku juga terkabul…"

"Permohonan? Oh, maksudmu permohonan yang tadi?"

Mendengar ucapan pemuda itu, Senna hanya tersenyum manis, "Masih mau tahu tentang permohonanku?"

"T-Tentu saja," jawab Ichigo singkat. Rona merah mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku…berharap agar seseorang yang sangat pelupa ini dapat mendapatkan ingatannya kembali," terangnya dengan nada sinis.

"Maaf deh kalau aku pelupa," balas Ichigo malu, "Tapi aneh. Seharusnya, aku tidak mungkin lupa tentang kejadian itu."

"Haha…aneh…ya?" gumam gadis itu.

"O-Oi, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu panik melihat keadaan Senna yang tiba-tiba memburuk, "Wajahmu pucat…"

"Aku…tidak apa-apa," jawab gadis itu singkat, "Hey, Ichigo. Maukah kau berjanji satu hal lagi kepadaku?"

Mendengar perkataan itu, jantung Ichigo berdetak tak karuan. Firasat buruknya yang sejak tadi tak ia pedulikan kini terasa semakin nyata. Tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, pemuda itu hanya diam mendengar kalimat yang kembali diucapkan oleh gadis itu.

"Kau…tak akan melupakanku lagi kan?" sambungnya. Sebuah senyum kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Tetapi, kali ini, kesedihan tampak jelas di balik senyuman itu, sama seperti senyuman terakhir yang dulu terpantul di kedua mata amber Ichigo tepat sebelum Senna mengorbankan dirinya. Senyum yang paling Ichigo benci.

"A-Apa yang kau katakan sih? Jangan bicara seakan-akan kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi," jawab pemuda itu. Sekali lagi, firasat yang sejak tadi menghantuinya terasa semakin nyata. Melihat senyum yang sama dengan senyum terakhir yang menghiasi wajah gadis itu dua tahun lalu, dada Ichigo terasa semakin sesak.

"Sudahlah, jawab saja."

"Jangan ber – "

"Waktuku…sudah tinggal sedikit," potong gadis itu. Mata ambernya yang biasa berkilauan kini dipenuhi kesedihan dan penyesalan yang mendalam.

Melihat wajah gadis itu, Ichigo pun mengerti. Dengan ekspresi yang sama di wajahnya, ia pun menjawab, "Tentu saja…bodoh…"

Mendengar rangkaian kata-kata itu, sebuah senyum malaikat pun, untuk yang terakhir kalinya, kembali menghiasi wajah gadis itu. Perlahan, senyuman terakhir yang menghiasi wajah gadis bermata amber itu pun memudar seraya ia bergumam, "Hei Ichigo…coba kesini sebentar."

Tanpa mengajukan satu pertanyaan pun, pemuda berambut oranye itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang gadis. Tiba-tiba, sebuah kilatan cahaya kembali menghiasi langit malam, diikuti oleh suara ledakan kecil. Selama beberapa detik, cahaya berwarna merah kekuning-kuningan itu perlahan menyebar, membuat langit malam itu luar biasa indah.

"Ah, kembang a –"

Sekali lagi, ucapan Ichigo terpotong. Kata-katanya yang tadi siap meluncur keluar dari mulutnya, kini tersegel rapat oleh bibir Senna. Sosok gadis itu, dengan mata terpejam dan muka memerah, terpantul jelas di kedua mata ambernya. Bibir berwarna merah mudanya mendarat dengan lembut di bibir Ichigo.

"Ah…a-aku…melakukannya…ehehe," gumam gadis bermata amber. Kini, wajahnya terlihat seperti seekor kepiting rebus, begitu juga dengan pemuda yang berdiri tak bergerak di depannya. Sambil tertawa kecil, gadis itu pun melanjutkan perkataannya, "Ichigo…aku menyukaimu. Terima kasih untuk selama ini…"

Mendengar kalimat itu, pemuda itu pun tersadar dari dunia khayalannya. Dengan panik, ia memotong ucapan gadis itu, "O-Oi…ini bohong kan? Ini bukan –"

"Ichigo!" potong Senna dengan suara yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Mendengar itu, pemuda berambut oranye itu pun diam. Kesedihan, kemarahan, penyesalan, dan ketidakberdayaan memancar jelas dari kedua mata ambernya.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Ichigo," lanjut gadis itu dengan suara bergetar. Perlahan, cairan sebening kristal mulai membasahi kedua mata ambernya, satu demi satu menetes membasahi pipinya. Dengan kedua tangannya terlipat manis di belakangnya, sambil menahan isak tangisnya, Senna pun mengumpulkan seluruh sisa kekuatannya dan berkata, "K-Kalau kita bertemu lagi…tepati janjimu yang satu lagi ya!"

Angin malam pun kembali bertiup pelan, seakan menutup kisah kedua remaja itu. Perlahan, gadis bermata amber itu pun menghilang. Meninggalkan kenangan baru dan sebuah senyum terakhir bagi pemuda bermata amber itu.

"Bodoh…aku tidak pernah janji untuk membawamu naik _ferris wheel_ tahu!" bisik Ichigo. Suaranya bergetar menahan kesedihan memenuhi hatinya. Air mata pun mulai membasahi kedua mata ambernya, mengalir deras membanjiri pipinya. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah kematian ibunya, cairan sebening kristal itu kembali keluar dari mata ambernya.

Perlahan, pemuda itu menengadah ke atas, memandang kanvas berwarna hitam yang berhiaskan ribuan bintang di atasnya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat-erat pita merah milik Senna. Hanya untuk beberapa jam, takdir telah mempertemukan kedua remaja itu. Kini, takdir pula lah yang kembali memisahkan mereka. Malam itu, tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut Ichigo – semua jeritan penyesalannya ia simpan di dalam hati.

_Ichigo…  
>Apabila kau sedang merasa bingung atau sedih…<br>Lihatlah pita merah itu dan ingatlah kembali semua kenangan indah yang pernah kita alami…  
>Kau…tidak akan pernah lupa, kan?<em>

###

"Ugh…" desah pemuda berambut oranye itu. Perlahan, sambil menguap kecil, ia pun bangkit. Tangan kanannya mengusap mata ambernya dengan lembut. Dengan lemas, ia pun keluar dari ranjangnya, melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja belajarnya, menghiraukan tubuh seorang pria berambut hitam yang tergeletak tak bergerak di sudut ruangan itu. Ya, pria itu adalah Kurosaki Isshin.

Tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya ialah sebuah telepon genggam, sebuah dompet, dan seutas pita berwarna merah, berhiaskan puluhan buku lainnya. Melihat pita merah itu, pemuda itu pun terdiam sebentar.

Sebuah senyum puas menghiasi wajah pemuda itu seraya ia mengambil pita merah itu. Mungkin, bagi orang lain, pita merah itu hanyalah seutas pita merah yang bisa dibeli di toko aksesoris manapun, namun bagi Ichigo, pita merah itu adalah sebuah benda yang tak ternilai harganya – benda yang menjadi satu-satunya penghubung antara dia dan seorang gadis yang memiliki warna mata yang sama dengannya, Senna.

Dengan senyum di wajahnya, pemuda bermata amber itu pun bergumam, "Sepertinya aku harus minta maaf kepada Orihime."

* * *

><p>Akhirnya selesai juga =="<br>Pertama-tama, saya mau minta maaf atas penggunaan Bahasa Indonesia yang sangat ngaco, ngga jelas, dan ngga karuan ini XD  
>Kedua, harap maklum dengan alur yang ngaco ini...<br>Kalau bukan karena tugas sekolah yang sangat tidak manusiawi ini, saya jamin ngga bakal jadi kayak gini XD  
>Ketiga, mohon maaf atas OOC-ness yang tersebar dimana-mana. =="<p>

Anyway, hope you enjoy the story ^^

Mind to RnR?


End file.
